


I Love You

by R_Farah_D



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Farah_D/pseuds/R_Farah_D
Summary: Roronoa Zoro is in shock after Tashigi reveals her love for him. Story inspired by the song "I love you" by Billie Eilish.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys from Fandom. After 2 years of admiring your fanfics, I finally found the courage to write and publish this story. Tashigi and Zoro are the pair that I love the most in One Piece, I hope they are a couple since they interacted in LogueTown and I came across this page when I was looking for them. I got inspired by Billie Eilish's song "I Love You" and listened to it repeatedly while writing. I apologize if my writing didn't look good, I haven't written anything like that since I left high school (more than 5 years ago), but I decided to try again. English is not my first language, so I apologize if I make some mistakes.
> 
> I already thank those who read. I don't own One Piece and these characters, all rights belong to Eiichiro Oda

I love you

“I love you!" Tashigi says in tears.

I am shocked. I want her to say that this statement is a lie. She is not the type of woman who says I love you to a pirate, much less cry in front of an enemy. She is too proud for that, or at least I thought she was.

What the hell did I do? Can she see right through me? Because I was never the type of man to let someone see right through me. Even my nakamas have a hard time knowing what I am thinking or feeling.

I look at her in shock and I feel like asking if maybe won’t she take it back what she said saying she was tryna make me laugh. That nothing has to change today and we will remain enemies. That she did not mean to say, **I love you** , but **I respect you like a swordsman, but that doesn’t change my hatred for you because you are just a filthy pirate**. Nevertheless, she does not say. Therefore, I have to answer.

“I love you Tashigi, and I don’t want to… I can’t… We can’t… I am a pirate. I represent everything you hate, and even before I was a pirate, I was a pirate hunter. You should hate me and I should hate you. Would be easier. It would be less dangerous...”

I am surprise when I finished this speech. We had changed our places, she was direct and said few words. And I just talked a lot. I am not the type of guy to talk more than necessary. I let that to Sanji, who likes to talk a lot when he is in the presence of beautiful women.

Tashigi looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes full of tears, and each tear that runs down her cheeks is like a stab in my chest. I yield to my wish to touch her. I hold her face and run my callused fingers across her cheeks. Feeling her smooth skin over my callused fingers just makes me more sure that I should never touch her. She is delicate, pure, beautiful, sweet, sensitive, honest and at the same time strong. I may be Roronoa Zoro, but I will never be good enough to a woman like her.

Time passed while the two of us are standing there alone in the middle of a beach on a freezing night, with her face in my hands, her tears falling as I dried them. That mesmerizing look of hers seeing through my soul. How I wish I hadn't learned to love her. How I wish I never met her, because then I would never hurt her like I just did.

“Zoro … Maybe we should just try…”

And I wonder how? But saying no and that we feel nothing to each other is like telling ourselves a good lie.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, Tash, I… I… I am afraid of the consequences that this can bring to you. I can’t lose another person I love. I couldn’t bear to live in a world where you aren’t chasing me and trying to get my swords.” And just imagining what could happen to her I feel a tightness in my chest making it difficult for me to breathe. I don't know if I could survive the pain and despair of losing her.

Then a faint smile appears on her lips, and I can see in her eyes the desire to die, because she can’t bear to contain her love, her desire to us become one. That is the end of my determination not to give in to our love. Because if it is to die, at least we will die knowing what is to love and be loved at least once.

Under the bright moon, I approach her and let my lips touch hers. Under the starry sky listening to the crash of the waves, we fall apart. She is in my arms and there is nothing we can do or say.

In that kiss I understood that I can’t escape, I love her. I don't want to, but I love her.


End file.
